


Jackson Wang and the Benevolent Boob Gods

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, boobs, mark tuan's glorious man pecs, poor jinyoung :(, specifically, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: He reaches a hand up, runs it along Mark’s abs and stares at Mark’s pretty pink lips, and he touches the boobs and squeezes-Heaven. Jackson has seen heaven today.





	Jackson Wang and the Benevolent Boob Gods

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of me squeezing 34dd boobs last night and this morning

Jackson has always considered himself a boob man. Big boobs, small boobs, anime boobs, he’s all for them. There are few things better than seeing those sweet chariots bounce up and down- one of the best things in the world, right up there with oral sex. It’s just something about how round and soft and plush they are, fitting perfectly in his hands when he squeezes down.

So when Mark suddenly grows boobs, there isn’t much Jackson can do to save himself from wanting to bury himself between those very fine pecs.

Okay, they’re not REALLY boobs. Mark has been working out a lot recently, something that all of their fans have been _ very _aware of, so it’s definitely not unusual to see his muscle build up over the weeks. Jackson himself owns memberships to two gyms and spends a reasonable amount of time staring at his own body in the mirror. He understands the grind.

But oh my god, he was never ready for the glorious boob witches to silently take Mark into their pointy, long-nailed fingers and cast a spell that suddenly granted Mark the nicest man boobs Jackson has ever laid his eyes on.

It was like _ okay, _ we know you think Mark Tuan is dark, hot, and sex on legs, but what if we transformed him into dark, hot, and sex on legs with _ TIDDIES? _

They don’t live together anymore. But he sees Mark in those low cut shirts and blazers enough when they _ do _see each other. 

Basically, Jackson is obsessed with Mark’s man tiddies. 

And also they fuck sometimes.

There’s only so much you can do when you’re a man in your 20s and life is a whirlwind of ***insert sweaty crying here* ** and ***insert raging boner here*. **It helps that Mark and Jackson have basically known each other since they were literally teenagers. Hell, Jackson wouldn’t even be surprised if he and Mark were just siblings separated at birth. 

Therefore, it is only natural that they undress to destress.

Mark is good at it, too. Jackson doesn’t really want to go into detail because those sorts of things are his to know and his only. _ Jackson Wang Only. Keep Out! _

But it’s not hard to imagine. Just think about it for a second- Mark Tuan. Sheer mesh shirts and buff arms. Hot lips, straight nose, pretty eyes. Not hard to imagine, Jackson reiterates, and _ no, _he’s not drooling! Stop that.

Anyways. He and Mark fuck maybe once a week, twice if they can. Jackson thinks he might actually be in love.

The problem is here: it’s always unpredictable when they’ll next meet each other. It could be at Music Bank (a crime scene with many delectable memories), a public washroom (is that a glory hole?), or even somebody else’s apartment.

Yup. Even somebody else’s apartment.

To be honest, Jackson can’t really remember how they got here. He and Mark are sprawled on Park Jinyoung’s couch- their GROUPMATE Park Jinyoung, not their boss, PLEASE- basically dry humping the bacteria out of the air. 

Mark’s kissing him, too, and Jackson is living his best life. His hands wander across Mark’s chest and they land across his tiddies- clothed, yes, but they’re still Tuan Tiddies- and Jackson feels like he’s truly found the meaning of life.

There’s also the sound of the shower in the background. Jinyoung, unfortunately, exists right now.

Jackson’s brain is muddled. They were going out, maybe? To shopping? And then Jinyoung excused himself for a shower and Mark just did something ridiculously attractive (probably breathed) and Jackson was gone. Absolutely gone.

But, no complaints. Mark’s gorgeous face is right in front of him and Jackson is _ so close _ to having two handfuls of Moob (Mark Boob).

“Gaga,” Mark says into Jackson’s mouth, sloppy and disgusting but it’s Mark!!!1!1! So Jackson is freaking out right now. “My shirt, my shirt.”

Jackson furrows his eyebrows. He moves his hands to pull at the hem of Mark’s shirt and instantly regrets it because boob, but that’s his sacrifice for the greater good. Mark pulls away from him for a second to tug his shirt off and-

The Tiddie Committee really blessed him this lifetime, didn’t they.

Mark’s Middies are in front of him in all their glory. They’re tan, defined, round, and Mark’s nipples are perky. Jackson almost comes right then and there, because this is definitely an ***insert raging boner here* **moment. 

He reaches a hand up, runs it along Mark’s abs and stares at Mark’s pretty pink lips, and he _ touches the boobs and squeezes- _

Heaven. Jackson has seen heaven today.

Everything has led up to this moment. Here Jackson Wang is, with Mark Tuan’s man boobs in his hands, feeling the hormones of a sixteen year old having a wet dream. It’s truly heaven on earth. And it’s for Jackson’s eyes only-

A scream pierces through the room.

-Right. And, sadly, for Jinyoung’s too.

Jackson thinks his ears are kind of ringing.

Jinyoung burns the couch.

This, of course, does not affect Jackson whatsoever. It isn’t his couch, and it isn’t even his lighter. It’s just Jinyoung being Jinyoung doing Jinyoung like things, which include taking showers, humiliating other members, and trying to yell Jackson’s ear off the next day.

“What is literally wrong with you?” Jinyoung says, among other things including _ I will murder you _ and _ Watch your hair tonight. I’ll shave it, don’t TRY me, Jackson Wang. _ Though terrifying, it is nothing Jackson hasn’t heard before.

Jinyoung’s ears are red and he looks two breaths away from snapping and throwing Jackson into a ditch. “It was Mark’s idea,” Jackson offers meekly.

Jinyoung releases a sound that is alarmingly similar to that of a water kettle and stomps off into the distance. 

In the end, Jackson is satisfied. After all, life is all about sacrifice and exchange, and if he has to exchange his comfort in his own home for a feel of Mark Tuan’s benevolent boobs, then he will do so with great, great pride.

Jinyoung also burns all of Jackson’s beanies (it’s an ***insert sweaty crying here* **moment).

**Author's Note:**

> no i wasnt cheating it was a threesome and it was a GOOD threesome  
anyways join the middie committee and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)  



End file.
